The trouble of Choices
by luvabye
Summary: Misao thought that taking the title of Kyo's queen was the most of her troubles, then, Misao's mother dies and Misao wasn't even there because of a choice she made with help from Kyo. Kyo, you really messed up this time.
1. Chapter 1

KYO

She was crying, little water droplets dripping down from her delicate little face, who had done this? Who dared hurt my sweet little tengu? I was going to find out.

MISAO

I should have been there, I really should have, my mother needed me! Yet I was to thoughtless, too selfish, to lost in my own troubles, to think of the person who cared the most, my own mother.

"It's too late now." My cousin Kira sneered, "I was there, you were not."

"Too late for what?" I was genuinely curious, so stupid!

"Your mother DIED Misao! After all those times you abandoned her for your precious little Kyo, this...this has got to be the worst."

I was speechless..to stunned to speak, Kira and I had always been best friends, not being there in the hospital when I knew my mother was sick, I had crossed Kira's imaginary line.

I blamed myself completely, Kira had every right to be mad.

The conversation still echoed in my mind, bringing more tears to my eyes, that's when I saw Kyo.

This was all his fault, HE was the one who convinced me to ditch the meeting,

"She's not going to die Misao!" He claimed, well guess what Kyo? She did. My sorrow slowly turned into fury.

KYO

I sat down beside Misao, just looking at her expression made me feel guilty inside, but why? What had I done? Was she so annoyed about my pervertedness that the annoyed feeling turned into anger?

"I won't do it any more." I said softly.

"Do what?" She asked, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"No more perverted jokes, I promise."

She laughed bitterly, "You really are that stupid , aren't you?" She looked at me with hate and disgust, my heart started to break.

"What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do Kyo." Misao hissed, "You didn't try to tell me that family was more important than a clan meeting like Kira tried to. My mother DIED Kyo, and because of you, I wasn't even there for her."

"I didn't know the sickness was that bad." I muttered, WOW, way to sound sorry jackass. This was really serious, Misao had never been seriously mad at me before, it had always been playful.

How could I gain her trust back? How could I convince her that I was sorry?

Reviews? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

MISAO

Now, sitting here beside him I thought of something, Kyo was so clueless, so selfish, so unlike the innocent little boy I fell in love with, he wants to be there for me, he wants me to make the best choices, yet that's the trouble with him, not everything is a decision that's to be made between 2 choices! Family comes first! Why hadn't I realized that?

"It was your decision, I just thought that maybe you'd want to help the clan." He was STILL trying to convince me that he had said the right thing then.

"Maybe that's the trouble of choices," He added "You don't know whats right and what's wrong until later on."

I stared at him, he had fooled me, I had trusted him to help me make the right choices, that's why I had decided become his queen, because I had hoped that he would help me, not misguide me!

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

KYO

"I love you." I said as I tried to put my arms around her, she shook me off, I reluctantly placed my hands by my side.

"I became your queen because I thought you knew what was best for me." The hollowness in her voice scared me.

"I do!" I begged desperately.

"No, you don't, that's why I have decided...to quit being your queen." Her words were like a million daggers aimed at my heart, I could hear it breaking into a million pieces.

She started to walk away, I held on to her, there were many things i wanted to say, yet not one of them sounded right at that very moment, so I did the only thing I could think of doing, I kissed her.

MISAO

He threw away my trust, swallowed my love, and locked away the love for my family in a box he refused to look into, all because he was afraid, and yet look at him now, trying to make things better with a kiss! I pushed him away from me, I didn't even know him anymore.

Comments? Anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

MISAO

I had a better, care-free life now that Kyo was not my lover, we were still friends, I mean, it's hard to throw away someone that's been in your life for a long time, it's just not possible! But things were better this way, I will always have a place in my heart for Kyo, but in a different, more healthy way. Kira and I have planning my mother's funeral for the past 2 weeks, so I was (and still am) pretty busy. Yep, after telling her about me and Kyo's NOW relationship as friends, Kira and I were friends again, not BEST friends like before, but friends. Yeah, life was better, MUCH better, definitely.

KYO

I still yearned for Misao, her gentle touch, her sweet kiss, I still loved her with all my heart, I always will, but if Misao is happy with our now relationship as friends, then I'll...*gulp* try to be to. You know what they say, "If you love something, set it free, if it loves you back., it will come back to you." I'm hoping for the 'come back' part. :)

Yep, that's it, I bet your wondering if that was a HAPPY ENDING or not, you'll see! *cackle* The final ending will be revealed in my next fanfiction, titled:" THE END?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Misao**

_He led me through a rose garden, lighted up with one of those old fashioned street lamps I was always babbling on about. I can't believe he remembered! He stared down at me._

_"You like it?" He asked_

_"I love it!" I reply._

The flashback ends abruptly as I awaken from my daydream, I look around, I'm still at in my living room in the new apartment I share with my best friend/cousin.

"_You still love him"_ A voice in my head says.

No, I can't! I shake my head furiously; look at all the pain he caused!

_"And look at all the happiness…"_ The voice fades out, causing me a whole lot of confusion, determination, and…regret?

**author's note:**

**SOOOOO SORRY! I've been through alot and to be honest...this hasn't really been my top priority! :P**

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to give you kinda a "teaser". haha~~ Enjoy!**


End file.
